


Free Spirits

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: You were Bills best friend and couldn’t understand why you couldn’t be his best man. You were sure you’d do a better job than his brother who you haven’t met. But when you finally did you couldn’t deny that the two of you had a lot in common.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Free Spirits

„You’re kidding me, right? I can absolutely be your best man! I can even wear a suit if that makes you feel better.“ With a flick of your wand you changed your clothes and stood in front of your best friend in a suit. You looked into the mirror and smirked. „See, I can even rock this look. I’m your best friend and I have been for years. When have you ever cared about traditions? That’s what makes us so special. You haven’t seen your brother for so long. I don’t say to kick him out, but we can share that burden. And before you even start suggesting it, I’d rather die than be a bridesmaid next to all the Veela!“

One of the traits you had was that you won’t back down easily. You and Bill had been friends for years. You bonded over having the urge to be different, to make what makes you happy and you supported each other. When he started dating Fleur he had anxiously awaited if you approved of her. It had been difficult. For a long time you had been the only woman in Bills life and you weren’t sure if you were ready for it to change. You hadn’t made it easy for Fleur you had to admit, but Fleur didn’t back down also. And you admired that.

When Bill was scratched by Fenrir Greyback you didn’t waste a second to walk towards him. You made sure that he was protected and taken care of. And when he lay in that bed and Fleur was already waiting by his side you looked at her and she stared at you. You dared her to leave him because he was scarred. „If you think I’m going to leave him because of a few scars then you don’t know me at all.“ You stared at her a moment longer – trying to see if she truly meant what she said. When you were satisfied you nodded and she looked back at Bill. „You can wait in here with me,“ and that was the moment you knew it would all change. You weren’t mad at Bills fiancé. You asked her if she wanted to have something to drink while the two of you waited for the tall man to wake up.

„They’re going to kill me,“ Bill said and pulled his hands through his long hair. You huffed.

„Since when are you so afraid of the women of your family?“ you asked with a smirk.

„You’ve met them, right? Okay, how about this: You don’t plan to bring someone, right? And I know that Charlie won’t bring someone. If the two of you went together you could sit both next to me and I’ll let you have your speech, that I know you’re planning since I told you I was going to marry.“

„So, no to the suit I guess,“ you changed back into your normal clothing. „Well, I guess I’ll find something that will match my leather jacket.“ Bill rose his eyebrows, but you just laughed. „But when I’m going to marry, you’ll be my maid of honour, William.“

He laughed and hugged you, glad that you found a compromise. „As _if_ you find someone who will marry you.“ You pushed him from you and slapped his chest playfully.

„There’s still time for me to steal Fleur from you,“ you winked at him and said woman just entered the living room where your talk had taken place. She asked you if you wanted to stay for dinner and you accepted the offer, not without throwing an arm around her shoulder and throwing a wink towards Bill before following his fiancé into the kitchen.

It was a few days until the wedding and you couldn’t believe that you’ve never met Bills younger brother when you knew all his other siblings. They kind of accepted you and you just ignored how Molly was always eying your choice of clothes. Actually, you couldn’t wait to meet Charlie. He was living in Romania and was working at a dragon reservoir, if that wasn’t cool you didn’t know. You bet he had awesome stories to tell.

„Okay, does everyone have something to wear for the wedding. Something that is appropriate for a wedding? If not I’m sure I can organize something,“ Molly asked and you were sure she was looking in your direction. When you didn’t answer she asked you directly if you had a dress ready.

„Oh Molly, I do have a dress for the wedding, don’t worry,“ you smiled at her. Then you turned around towards Bill and mouthed „and my leather jacket“. Bill smirked. To be honest he would have been a bit disappointed if you had just followed the rules.

„So, where is my date, Bill? I would like to meet the guy who stole my job from me,“ you said. Bill just pointed behind you and when you turned around you saw Charlie Weasley in the flash. It wasn’t as if you didn’t know what he looked like; you had seen photos of him. „I think you and I need to have a chat,“ you told him.

And you did talk for a long time. You were interrupted with people wanting to talk to Charlie or welcoming him home, but then people started to disappear into their rooms or home until it was only the two of you. Charlie was telling you a story when you felt the need to yawn.

„I’m so sorry, it has nothing to do with your story. But I’ve been up since dawn,“ you explained. He just laughed and told you it was okay. He even offered you to bring you home but it was your turn to laugh now and you told him you would just apparated home. You thanked him for the nice evening and then you disappeared and found yourself in your living room. 

Maybe you were glad that you weren’t actually Bills best men as everyone seemed stressed. Bill was still trying to fight his mom who wanted to cut his hair. „Well, I would tell I like it like this, but I think she would be more determinate to cut it then.“ 

„I think so, too. She is downright terrified what you’re going to wear,“ a voice behind you said before Charlie plopped down next to you on the couch where you were busy writing place cards. If you concentrated you had a pretty handwriting and even Molly had to admit that. 

“You need to finish your story from the other night. I still don’t know the ending,” you changed the topic.

“You want to take a walk with me?” Charlie said suddenly. You were about to protest as you weren’t finished, but he told you he needed some fresh air and you walked with him out of the kitchen door and through the field. It was a comfortable silence until you reminded him of the unfinished story. He began that tale, but stopped suddenly and walked towards a tree and inspected it. You found a fallen tree and sat down on it as you watched the men in front of you as fascinated as he was with whatever he was watching. Suddenly he bent down, picked something up and placed it on the tree where you saw something bolting.

After some time he remembered that he wasn’t alone and turned around to look at you. “You do remind me of Valea.” When you arched an eyebrow to show him that you didn’t know who he meant he explained that she was a dragon at the reservoir.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended that you compare me to a dragon or if it’s a compliment coming from you,” you laughed.

“Definitely a compliment,” he smirked and held a hand out in front of you so you could stand up.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m not going to wear my leather jacket at the wedding. I just like to keep Molly on her toes. Fleur asked me not to, or she asked if I could leave it until they finished the photos. And I actually like her so I’m going to do her this favour.” 

“And here I thought you were a rebel,” he smirked and you noticed that he hadn’t let go of your hand although you two had started walking.

“I am, but I know my limits. And Fleur being mad every time she looks at the wedding pictures is my limit.” You pulled him further into the forest as you weren’t ready for your walk to end just yet.

The wedding was kind of beautiful and you had to admit that Charlie looked good next to Bill as his best man. Even Molly was pleased when she saw you in a dress and without your beloved jacket. But they still had to admit that your speech was better than Charlies and you took great pride in it. After Fleur and Bills first dance as wife and husband Charlie asked you for a dance. You were surprised and hadn’t thought he’d dance but you accepted and had to admit you had fun on the dance floor. After Charlie you danced with Fred and then George before you shared a dance with Arthur and then a cousin of Fleur who liked to talk a lot and didn’t seem to understand that you weren’t speaking the same language. So you opted for smiling and nodding here and there.

Bill rescued you and asked you for a dance which you accepted gladly. “I almost didn’t recognise you,” you both said at the same time and had to laugh. “Are you happy?” you asked after a while when the laughter had died down and you both swayed to the music.

“Yes, I am,” he smiled brightly at you and you couldn’t help to smile back just as bright. Despite what many thought – you weren’t in love with Bill Weasley. He was your best friend. You know you could come to him anytime with anything and he would be there for you and the other way round. If he was happy then you were happy.

“Maybe after the war I’ll search for something like that. Doesn’t seem so bad,” you announced.

“It isn’t. But I’m not sure you have to search for it,” he answered. You were confused and wanted to comment on it but in that moment a patronus arrived. When the patronus announced that the ministry had fallen and that Death Eater were on their way the protection charm of the burrow broke. The noises of disappearing people surrounded you. You pushed Bill away and told him to search for his wife while you saw Remus and Tonks already using shielding charms. This was your best way of helping you thought and went over there. It was clear you were losing; you just weren’t enough people.

“You need to go. You know where. We’ll be okay.” you heard Bills voice suddenly. “Now.” You know better than to refuse. With a nod that you understood you left the wedding and found yourself in Shell Cottage. When you were about to turn on the light you heard a noise behind you and you were about to shoot a spell when you heard Charlies voice. “It’s me.”

You turned on the lights with your wand. “Are you okay?” Charlie asked once he could see and you nodded and repeated the question. “As soon as I know that everybody is okay, I need to leave. I need to go back to Romania, see if I can get more people to join us. If I’m lucky they don’t know that I’ve been here.” You nodded. “What about you?”

You needed to do something so you walked into the kitchen and prepared tea. “I’m a pureblood. I don’t think there will be much problems. I try working normal next to working for the order. If it’s too much I can come back here,” you pointed at the house, which was also a safehouse.

“Don’t do anything too risky,” he said and you turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a dragon tamer and you’re telling me I shouldn’t do anything too risky?” You put the tea in two cups and placed one in front of him.

Owling was too dangerous in times like these. Instead the order used the way to communicate the way Sirius did with Harry. What they didn’t know was that you used that way to talk to Charlie. Sure, order things were discussed, but mostly you were talking to him because you wanted to. Because talking to Charlie was easy. He wasn’t judging and a free spirit like you.

“When this is over, I want to see the world. I don’t want to limit my knowledge; I want to see other places. I want to learn other cultures and when I think I have enough I want to settle down,” you admitted one time to him. “I want to stay at one place I call home. Don’t get me wrong, I still want to travel from time to time but I want to come home. I want a place where Bill and Fleur and their kids can come over to visit their cool aunt. I want them to know I’m there and they have a place they can come to when they need to. But first I want to see the world so I’m not restless anymore.”

“How about we start with Romania? You could live with me, we could visit the country. Then we can go on see the next place on your list,” Charlie offered.

“You… you want to come with me?” you asked stunned.

“Isn’t this where this is heading?” he asked. Not demanding or questioning, it was just a statement. Something for you to think about. Damned be the fire as you couldn’t really see him.

“I’m not sure this is what you want,” suddenly your head vanished from the fire and Charlie panicked a bit. He called your name and soon your head appeared again. “It starts now, Charlie. This is it. I need to leave now; we’re going to Hogwarts. I… need to go.” You were afraid, Charlie noticed this immediately. You were usually not one to panic.

“I’ll be on my way. Take care.” He could see you nodding. “I mean it. I’ll see you soon,” he added.

“You’re here,” you almost sobbed. The relieve flooding through you was immense.

“Are you okay?” he repeated the question he asked you so many months ago in Shell Cottage. You nodded again. “Fred is injured, he’s in the Great Hall. It’s not fatal. Voldemort gave us an hour; we still have some time. If you want to go.” Charlie was torn between staying at your side or visiting his family. He decided he’d go to his brother as he didn’t know if he could forgive himself if he hadn’t looked after his family. He squeezed your hand before he walked inside the castle.

After the war you stayed. You helped George with their shop as Fred still needed healing. And when Fred was okay you stayed because they needed to stock up their products and still needed to open the shop. At first Charlie thought it was his fault that you weren’t traveling. He thought he had taken you by surprise with his offer to accompany you so he went back to Romania. But when you talked daily and he noticed you missed him as much as he did. It took him a while to figure out that you thought you were needed and thought you couldn’t go.

He started preparations and a month later he stood in front of you. You couldn’t believe it and you hugged him as if your life depended on it. „You never said you were visiting! How long are you going to stay?“

„I’m not,“ Charlie just said and your arms loosened around him. „Pack your things, we’re going to see the world.“ You were about to protest, but Charlie interrupted you. „The shop is doing great, everybody is busy and Bill and Fleurs baby won’t be here for months. Take your time, fulfil your wish to see the world. I promise nobody will be mad. In fact, they kind of helped me prepare something.“

Charlie had organized a tent for you. He had planned a route when he talked with his co-workers and friends and family to pick out the best destinations. He told you over and over that you could plan your own route or they could change it. But how could you when he had thought of everything? He even had arranged a dinner at Bill and Fleurs to say your goodbye as he knew you wouldn’t leave without telling Bill.

After much persuasion Bill and Fleur told you to go. They promised to let you know immediately when something was wrong or you needed to come home.

The first days, even weeks, were hard. Charlie and you needed to find your rhythm. But when you did and you got used to things like not talking when the other one just woke up it was fantastic. You saw things you hadn’t dreamed of. You got to know awesome people and you took long walks through nature. Living with Charlie was easy, there was no pressure. You crawled into bed with him and pressed your cold body against his warm one. He shivered but pulled you closer and kissed your hair.

„Thank you,“ you said to him. „This was exactly what I needed and I’m so glad that I could share it with you.“

„Do you want to go home?“ he asked. You had talked about it and it felt like your journey had come to an end and it would be time for the next chapter. You had talked about it and you wanted to be there when Bills first kid were born. “What if I suggest doing something crazy?”

“I’m all ears,” you said excitedly.

“You want to what? NOW?” You needed to calm down Fleur as you were afraid, she’d go into labour with all you had laid down. “But you don’t have a dress and I look horrendous.

“You look beautiful,” Charlie stepped in. “And we don’t need or want any of that. We just want us and you there.”

“Well, I won’t put up the wedding picture here,” she said and you knew she was on board. You turned towards Bill and asked him why he was so quiet. He hasn’t said a word since the two of you had announced that you wanted to marry.

“I don’t know. It’s just… You look so happy and I’ve never seen you smile so big and I guess I’m just happy for you,” he said and you noticed that his eyes were glassy now so you hugged him before your eyes would start to water too. And so it came that the four of you walked towards the beach where a priest was waiting. Despite what Fleur had said that picture got a spot on her chimney with the four of you smiling brightly into the camera. The wind blowing your hair in all directions, Fleur wearing a sweater which had belonged to Bill as hers didn’t fit anymore. You and Bill both wore the leather jackets you were so fond of and Charlie was spotting a dragon shirt under his knitted sweater. This was everything you never knew you wanted.


End file.
